CUENTO MEDIEVAL
by Minuet Andrew
Summary: ...Del rey solo sabía lo que los juglares contaban en sus viajes de pueblo en pueblo, se decía que era un rey justo interesado en el progreso y bienestar de su reino, de figura arrogante y varonil apariencia...


UN CUENTO MEDIEVAL

Mi madre trataba de hacerme salir del estupor en el que había quedado sumida después de la noticia de que mi padre había acordado mi matrimonio con el Rey William Albert Andrew...no lo podía creer...desde que nací fui preparada para ser la esposa de un noble...siempre supe que ese sería mi destino pero desposar a un rey?...eso nunca lo había pensado…y sentía miedo.

El rey no quería alargar el compromiso por mucho tiempo pero había accedido a dar tiempo para que se efectuaran los preparativos para la boda que uniría a dos reinos, asegurando así la prosperidad para ambos, había accedido a que se cumpliera con el protocolo establecido y a dar tiempo para que se me preparara en las costumbres de su país.

Del rey solo sabía lo que los juglares contaban en sus viajes de pueblo en pueblo, se decía que era un rey justo interesado en el progreso y bienestar de su reino, de figura arrogante y varonil apariencia, las historias de sus conquistas, al menos las que llegaron a mis oídos, se limitaban a decir que las damas de la corte lo cubrían de atenciones pero aun no se había de alguna que le hubiera parecido adecuada para hacerla su consorte; esto último me daba algo de seguridad, no tendría una rival, pero también me inquietaba,

Y continuamente me preguntaba; que sería lo que esperaba de mi?.

Mi madre siempre había sido la eficiente y acertada esposa del rey, mi padre, y Se había esmerado en transmitirme su experiencia, así que mi preparación se concentraba en el país que debía llegar a conocer tan bien como el mío porque

Ese iba a ser mi nuevo hogar, mi tutor me dijo que el rey era un hombre joven

Pero no un mancebo inexperto, era atractivo, un caballero de carácter fuerte, decisivo y justo. Después de que me lo describió de esta manera me surgieron aun más dudas, así que, le pregunté:

-_Sir George, qué es lo que el rey espera de mi?,_

_-No puedo responder por él mi lady_

_-Sir George, que espera de mi como su reina, siendo yo de un país vecino?_

_-Espera ante todo su lealtad en toda la extensión de la palabra_

_-Que puedo esperar de él?_

_-Mi lady, si sus expectativas están volando alto no podré contestarle específicamente pero le diré que si usted es inteligente y dedicada podrá a__lcanzar el cielo._

-Sir George, mi madre me ha dicho que un rey tiene que tomar muchas decisiones y que a veces las que toma no son completamente de su agrado, pero ha de tomarlas de cualquier modo si espera lograr el mayor beneficio para su reino…y ella me ha dicho que:

… _un rey tiene que hacer lo que un rey tiene que hacer__… _

_-Sir George?..._Sabiendo que esto es una gran verdad…si la hago mía

Qué sería lo mas grande que yo podría esperar de mi futuro esposo?

-_Su confianza mi lady. _

El tiempo acordado pasó, mi preparación había terminado el ajuar de bodas estaba listo y todo estaba preparado para los esponsales.

La mañana que inició el viaje hacia mi futuro hogar era fría había un poco de

Bruma que el aire y el calor del sol comenzaban a disipar conforme avanzaba la mañana, mis damas de compañía trataban de mantenerme cómoda y de buen humor, porque decían que la felicidad interna ayuda a la belleza externa de una mujer.

La llegada al castillo Andrew fue espectacular, la gente esperaba desde afuera de la gran muralla y seguía hasta la propia entrada del castillo, lanzando

Flores y vítores, aun cuando no me conocían, al bajar de mi carruaje me

Atendieron Sir George y una dama de edad que me fue presentada como

La tía abuela del rey, Lady Elroy Andrew, hice mi caravana a la gran

Dama otorgándole de esta manera mi subordinación a su rango, en ese momento se escuchó el grito de aprobación y felicidad de toda la gente

Que estaba allí y la gran dama sonrió realmente complacida con mis modales…mi madre desde lejos me sonrió en señal de aprobación y

Sir George Respiró con tranquilidad.

El día transcurrió en prepararme para la siguiente mañana en que se llevaría a cabo el tan esperado matrimonio, Lady Elroy me había asignado a una joven

Para que me atendiera y me fuera acostumbrando a ser atendida por damas de mi nuevo país, cuando me preparaba el baño, me decidí y le pregunté algo que había estado rondando en mi mente desde el día anterior…

-_Dorothy, por qué la gente vitoreaba mi llegada si no me conocían,_

_Si nunca me habían visto?_

-_Porque el pueblo confía en que la elección que ha hecho su rey para su esposa y su reina es la mejor para el reino y para él mi lady…_

Su respuesta hizo que un escalofrío me recorriera la espalda

-Dios mío y si yo no era lo que esperaban? De nuevo el miedo me invadía

Mientras yo luchaba con mis temores, en las alcobas del rey se desarrollaba una conversación que en aquel momento me era totalmente desconocida y de la que solo me enteré años después.

-Buenas noches mi señor, me ha mandado llamar?

-Sir George, por favor dígame…cómo es ella?...su impresión por supuesto

sé que no siempre podemos saber todo de todas las personas, pero valoro

su opinión.

-mi señor es una joven educada pero aun inexperta, con muchas preguntas y

dudas todas propias de su edad y de las circunstancias que la rodean….y si

me permite el atrevimiento, mi señor, yo le pediría que considerara que su

vida va a cambiar completamente…y que le diera un poco de tiempo.

William Albert Andrew guardó silencio por unos momentos pensando en lo que Sir George acababa de decirle, y cuando al fin se decidió a hablar se volvió hacia George con una gran sonrisa en los labios.

-Pero que estoy viendo mi estimado Sir George?...será posible que la dama te

ha conquistado?

-Perdón mi señor no comprendo….dijo George en un tono de perplejidad, qu se reflejaba en su rostro.

El rey caminó en dirección de George aun sonriendo y le puso la mano en el hombro

-Amigo mío nunca le habías concedido la gracia de tu consideración a ninguna

dama que mi abuela había contemplado como mi posible consorte, y me

intriga este cambio tuyo

Sir George respiró recuperando la calma y cuidando un poco sus palabras le respondió al mismo tiempo que una sonrisa cándida asomaba en sus labios.

-William, recuerdas las muchas conversaciones que hemos tenido acerca de tu futura esposa…quien fuera que resultara ser?...pues sabes?...recuerdas todas las preguntas que solías hacerme y que yo nunca pude contestar?

pues…ella se hace las mismas preguntas que tu….por lo que imagino que se siente igual que tu… y como mi amigo que eres me gusta la idea de que la mujer que sea tu esposa se dé tiempo de preguntarse qué será lo que tu esperas y como será su vida contigo?

William guardaba silencio mientras escuchaba a su amigo y en su rostro había una expresión de inquietud mesclada con una luz de esperanza que las palabras de su amigo parecían tratar de transmitirle.

Había llegado el momento; caminé el largo trayecto hasta el altar que se había

Preparado en el centro del jardín, un alto y rubio caballero me esperaba, su armadura brillaba reflejando la luz del sol de tal forma que parecía envuelto

En un halo de luz casi divino, que me impedía ver su rostro.

Y aunque la curiosidad por ver su rostro me consumía, logré mantener la calma hasta que el clérigo terminó de hablar y nos pronunció desposados…

El se acercó a mí, me miró con unos ojos tan azules que imitaban el cielo y me preguntó casi en secreto, en una voz varonil y sensual en la que se adivinaba un poco de ansiedad por mi respuesta…

-_Mi lady que podré esperar de vos?_

–Mi mente voló…por Dios, será posible que

Él se hubiera hecho las mismas preguntas que yo?...

Yo sabía que de mi respuesta dependía la suya, el tono de su voz me dio la

Señal para responder de manera que le indicara mi esperanza de que

Nuestro matrimonio fuera más que un contrato de estado

__Mi eterna e incondicional lealtad y confianza, mi señor_ – le contesté,

inclinando levemente la cabeza, no solo en señal de respeto al rey sino también por la intensidad de su mirada…el sonrió con un sonrisa que me pareció verdadera y llena de esperanza

-_Entonces yo sabré corresponder con mi protección y devoción hacia vos_

Se acercó aun más, sentí su aliento en mi rostro, un calor me subió hasta las mejillas y me obligó a cerrar los ojos, después sentí sus labios suaves, tiernos y dulces sobre los míos, el primer beso tan sublime como la imagen que guardo en mi memoria al verlo esperándome en el altar rodeado de aquella luz.

Nuestra vida no ha estado libre de inconvenientes pero en lo más, ha sido

Hermosa, con el tiempo siguiendo los consejos de Sir George llegué a ser merecedora de la confianza de William Albert Andrew como mi esposo, Como mi rey y señor, y de mucho, mucho más.

_**Fin**_

_**Minuet**_

_**10/12/14**_


End file.
